


Дни, живущие на стене

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Routine, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: АУ, где Имс и Артур студенты, а Кобб не понимает на чем держатся их отношения.
Relationships: Eames/Arthur - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Дни, живущие на стене

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для doa. на заявку: _Что-нибудь про студентов/подростков. Но лучше не первая встреча и знакомство, а ER. Можно с юмором, можно повседневность, можно какую-нибудь драму, но не расставание пожалуйста. Желательно чередование повествования, один взгляд на ситуацию со стороны Имса или Артура, а другой, например, со стороны их друга Кобба.)_
> 
> Просто атмосферное фото:  
> 

Около аудитории их привычно караулила Ариадна: милая, но немного назойливая девушка. Артур кивнул ей в знак приветствия и прошел внутрь, Кобб ехидно шепнул ему:

– Как можно быть таким слепым? Девчонка разве что плакат с признанием не сделала на центральной площади кампуса, а тебе хоть бы что.  
– Адресуй этот вопрос себе, Доминик. Она сторожит тебя, а не меня.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
– Оттуда, что ты еще на первом курсе раззвонил чуть ли не на весь университет, что я гей.  
– Артур, я уже аспирант, а не первокурсник, ты мне это до конца жизни вспоминать будешь? – тяжело вздохнул Кобб.  
– На моем первом курсе, – подчеркнул Артур. – И будь уверен, до конца жизни ты еще неоднократно накосячишь, так что поводов тебе что-то припомнить у меня будет предостаточно.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты зануда? – привычно пикировался Доминик.  
– Ты знаешь ответ, – Артур закатил глаза и сел на свое обычное место у окна, но уголки его губ немного дернулись вверх, будто возвращая в какие-то приятные воспоминания.

И Кобб точно не знал какие, но был уверен, что они связаны с Имсом. 

~ * ~

Имс потянулся в кровати и уронил руку на соседнюю подушку: Артур вставал ни свет ни заря, можно было не опасаться зарядить ему в нос локтем. Их несовпадение графиков и биоритмов странным образом укрепило их отношения и сделало особенно ценными те несколько часов в день, что они проводили вместе.

Артур любил с утра побыть наедине с собой. Имс называл это медитацией, Артур – утренней настройкой. Обычно он посвящал это время корректировке планов на день или их составлению, если вечером не успел. Имс же утром был настоящей шумной катастрофой: зевая и двигаясь по их съемной квартире скорее на ощупь, чем с точной уверенностью проснувшегося человека, он часто врезался в стены, сваливал книги или спотыкался о кресло. Какая уж тут медитация, если по квартире шастает медведь. Еще и полуголый. Артур никогда бы не признался, но вид Имса в одних пижамных штанах отвлекал его куда больше шума. Имсу признания вслух были не нужны, он отлично видел эти расширившиеся зрачки и розовеющие кончики ушей – очень красноречивая реакция!

Этим утром Артур корпел над очередным проектом «на заказ». С некоторых пор он стал браться за выполнение работ для нерадивых студентов, предпочитающих проводить время в барах и клубах, а не в библиотеках за учебниками. Надо отдать ему должное, обдирал он их тоже как бар или ночной клуб, то есть как липку.

– Доброе утро, дорогой, – прохрипел Имс до того, как ему удалось сделать первый самый вкусный глоток холодной воды с утра.   
– Доброе, – пробормотал ему в ответ Артур. Верный признак того, что он уже закончил и проверяет результат. Будь он еще в процессе, ответа бы не последовало вообще.  
– Откуда в тебе столько сил? Как ты вообще можешь начинать жить до восьми утра?

Имс наливал себе кофе в толстостенную чашку, и накалывал на вилку панкейк, когда Артур укоризненно посмотрел на него:

– Также как и ты можешь бодрствовать после полуночи.

Артур аккуратно свернул чертеж, сложил его в тубус и поставил около двери, рядом со своим портфелем.

– Малыш, нельзя столько работать, когда-то же нужно и отдыхать. Всех денег не заработаешь.  
– Нам нужны деньги, чтобы оплачивать квартиру, ты не забыл?  
– Если вопрос только в этом, то ты знаешь, что я могу в два счета…  
– Даже вслух это говорить не смей! – резко оборвал его Артур. – Ты не будешь снова подделывать деньги! Это незаконно, Имс.  
– Странно слышать это от того, что продает студенческие работы. Говорят, это тоже запрещено.  
– Это совсем другое, – Артур скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, – я использую свои знания и навыки, ну, может быть чуть-чуть талант, чтобы получить пару лишних долларов.  
– Пару сотен, ты хотел сказать? – расплылся в улыбке Имс. – И чем же тогда отличается мой способ? Я тоже использую свои знания, навыки и талант, чтобы получить пару лишних баксов.  
– Вот когда направишь свой талант в законное русло, тогда поговорим, – строго ответил ему Артур и, подхватив со стола мобильный и блокнот, потянулся за прощальным поцелуем. Их обязательный ритуал.

Что Имс любил в этой утренней традиции, так это теплоту и нежность, с которой Артур целовал его. Он мог быть зол, или раздражен, как вот сегодня, но целовал неизменно ласково: прижимался всем телом, обнимал крепко-крепко и раскрывал пухлые губы языком. Это не какой-то «чмок» в нос, а практически поцелуй-обещание, что вечером будет больше. Если они оба будут в состоянии, разумеется. 

– Ты все равно зануда, – прошептал Имс, не давая Артуру отстраниться, – но ты можешь попробовать меня переубедить. Или закрыть рот.

Это тоже еще один ритуал: попытаться урвать еще один сладкий тягучий поцелуй. Иногда Артур даже соглашался.

– Или ты можешь уже повзрослеть и начать говорить вслух о своих желаниях, – Артур аккуратно вывернулся из рук Имс, подмигнул ему и вышел из квартиры, перебросив через плечо ремешки портфеля и тубуса.

– А вот и скажу, – пообещал Имс уже себе, и отправился в душ. У него-то день еще только начинался.

~ * ~  
Артур ужасно не любил спаренные лекции или общие семинары для всего потока: шумно и малоинформативно. Но профессор Майлз настаивал на том, что таким образом проще определить фокус группу для любого исследования, большой охват и все такое. Если бы это не был последний год обучения, Артур бы точно пропускал эти пары.

– Пойдем вечером в «Бабблз»? Говорят, у них новая танцовщица, закачаешься! – пробормотал Доминик, усиленно делая вид, что записывает тезисы за лектором.  
– Не могу, у меня ночная смена.  
– А, то есть у Имса выступление и ты обязательно должен там быть?

Недавно Артур устроился барменом на неполную неделю в том же клубе, где Имс крутил винил по вечерам. Это нельзя было назвать выступлениями, но иногда он действительно делал очень крутые миксы. 

– Артур, почему бы тебе не найти работу, подходящую твоим навыкам? – не унимался Кобб.

Они уже вышли из аудитории и направлялись к кофе-автомату: напитки там были ужасные, но ничего лучше в ближайшее время получить не удастся, перерыв между лекциями слишком короткий, чтобы успеть за чашкой приличного американо.

– Потому что мне нравится эта.

Этот разговор повторялся уже четвертый или пятый раз, и Артуру порядком надоело каждый раз говорить одно и тоже. Но не мог же он сказать умнице Коббу, что в ночном клубе цепляет клиентов для своей основной не совсем законной работы, как с утра заметил Имс.

– Профессор Майлз уже предлагал тебе поработать с ним на кафедре, у тебя хорошие перспективы ученого…  
– Дом, хватит примерять на меня свои планы на жизнь. Попробуй сам их реализовать.  
– Как-будто я когда-то…  
– Знал, что найду тебя здесь. Не пей эту гадость, детка, я принес тебе настоящий кофе! – Имс как из-под земли вырос, но в руках у него был белый стаканчик с очень узнаваемой зеленой эмблемой.  
– Откуда ты взялся? – Артур намеренно игнорировал оторопевшего и только что перебитого на полуслове Кобба.  
– Ты разве пропустил этот раздел в биологии, когда учился в школе? – Имс широко улыбался и сиял как натертая монетка.  
– У тебя лекция в другом крыле.  
– И я как раз туда шел, но не мог же я оставить тебя без столь живительной влаги посреди учебного дня, – Имс чмокнул Артура в щеку – единственное проявление чувств, которое ему разрешалось на публике, ну, не считая сплетенных рук и объятий: – Все, я побежал. До вечера?  
– До вечера, – подтвердил Артур.   
– Никогда не понимал, что вас связывает, – практически процедил сквозь зубы раздосадованный Кобб. Имс намеренно его игнорировал, зная, как сильно тот бесится. Он ничего не имел против Доминика, просто любил над ним подтрунивать.  
– Например то, что он знает когда нужно закрыть рот и не раздражать меня, – пожал плечами Артур. – И приносит вкусный кофе, когда мне это действительно нужно.  
– Конечно, два самых важных качества, на которых можно построить длительные серьезные отношения, – скептично проворчал Доминик.  
– Есть еще и третье, но тебе о нем знать не нужно, – хмыкнул Артур.

Доминик почему-то всегда краснел, когда речь заходила о сексуальной жизни. Понять, что именно его так смущает, однополые отношения или секс вообще, Артур даже не пытался. Меньше всего его волновали чьи-то комплексы или проблемы. Обычно, хватало своих. Ну, и Имс, конечно же, подбрасывал.

~ * ~  
Имс любил совместные вечера в баре. Во-первых, Артур за барной стойкой – это отдельный вид удовольствия. Он надевал одну из черных футболок с названиями групп, обтягивающие джинсы или кожаные штаны, вешал пару шнурков с медальонами на шею, а запястья обвивал напульсниками. И даже обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы немного растрепывал. «Чтобы придать образу завершенности», – говорил он. Но завершенность образу придавали берцы, о чем Имс никогда бы не посмел сказать вслух. Артур не выпендривался, смешивая коктейли, то перебрасывая бутылку за спиной, то подбрасывая ее почти под потолок. Ему это просто нравилось. К тому же, Имс готов был поспорить, что в процессе он еще и повторял какие-то свои формулы и лекционные заметки.

А во-вторых… Впрочем, Имсу было бы достаточно и «во-первых», потому что Артур был всем тем, что ему было нужно, но, во-вторых, Имс тоже мог расслабиться и поиграть в свое удовольствие. Он не был таким уж искусным музыкантом, хотя честно пытался освоить несколько разных инструментов. Но вот за диджейским пультом он чувствовал себя уверенно и свободно: мелодия, еще одна, пару эффектов и смотрите-ка новый хит дискотеки!

На этот вечер у него не было каких-то особенных планов: была идея и он уже прокрутил ее пару раз у себя в голове, но по всему выходило, что нужно брать и пробовать, а не сомневаться. Народ обычно собирался к десяти, так что Имс не торопился с новинками, постепенно разогревая публику. В помощь ему были выданы две тонкие и гибкие девушки в микро-костюмчиках, которые стояли чуть пониже на платформе и двигались в такт музыке.

Артур пришел к шести, но обменяться новостями за день не удалось: Имс едва успел к началу своей смены, задержавшись на одном из семинаров – в кои-то веки ему было интересно на занятиях. Оставалось надеяться, что они успеют поговорить по дороге домой, ну, или уже в душе. Хотя там им обычно не до разговоров.

К десяти у барной стойки появились Кобб и Ариадна, зал наполнился завсегдатаями и Имс взялся за микрофон:

– Ну, что народ, как настроение? 

Публика ответила не стройным воем и повернулась к нему лицом.

– У меня есть для вас новинка, это кое-что очень необычное, но вам точно башни сорвет!

И снова зал ответил криками и воем. Обычная реакция для этих мест.

Имс включил бит, задавая ритм будущей мелодии, добавил нашумевший хит сладкоголосой певицы и врубил скандинавские этнические мотивы – и все зазвучало именно так как в голове: стандартное туц-туц буквально размывалось переливами необычных струнных и духовых инструментов, а высокий женский голос делал звучание вообще инфернальным. Естественно толпа, заведенная знакомыми мелодиями и заряженная крепкими напитками, восприняла новый ритм с энтузиазмом. Имс сделал несколько таких миксов на пробу, совмещая разные голоса и этно-мотивы, и был доволен своим экспериментом.

Ближе к полуночи к нему на платформу поднялся Артур.

– Устал от бубнения Кобба? – понимающе спросил Имс, глядя на немного вымотанного Артура.  
– Скорее от его попыток пилить меня, – Артур протянул Имсу бутылку с холодной водой – лучший напиток на все времена.  
– Еще пару миксов и пойдем, окей?  
– Ты можешь остаться, по-моему, у тебя сегодня успех.  
– Который я могу с легкостью повторить в любой день, – отмахнулся Имс, но комплимент и похвалу принял, конечно. – Хочу сегодня заснуть с тобой.  
– Ты такой романтик, – хохотнул Артур, спускаясь.  
– Все для тебя, малыш!

Обычно Артур бесился, когда Имс его так называл, но сегодня даже ухом не повел. Все-таки устал, значит, Имсу придется постараться, чтобы сразу расслабить его, а потом и приспать. Впрочем, на счет этого Имс тоже не волновался, в его копилке было много способов, включая еще не опробованные на Артуре.

~ * ~

Домой возвращались пешком. Идти всего пару кварталов и можно было сбросить груз уходящего дня где-то по дороге, в бестолковой болтовне с Имсом. Артур попрощался с Коббом и Ариадной, передал смену хозяину клуба и ждал Имса около черного входа. Тот вышел почти сразу за ним, набросил на Артура свою куртку со словами «сегодня прохладно, Арти», и переплел их пальцы.

– Почему ты продолжаешь с ним общаться, если он тебя так напрягает? – спросил Имс, прижимаясь губами к виску Артура.  
– Он не напрягает, сегодня просто был не удачный день. И очень длинный.  
– Согласен. Но вот мисс Розен нас сегодня побаловала.  
– Да что ты? – деланно удивился Артур.  
– Ага, разбирали гомоэротические сцены в кинематографе. Что-то там про их влияние на формирование культуры ЛГБТ-сообщества и прочее. Лекция была так себе, да и сцены не сказать, чтобы очень откровенные, а вот развернувшаяся после этого дискуссия – другое дело!  
– Свора ты хотел сказать?  
– Да ладно тебе, было весело ставить на место этих снобов. По крайне мере, взбодрило.  
– Ты совсем не можешь без адреналина, да?  
– Почему же? Очень даже могу! Вот сейчас, например, адреналина бы добавил секс вон в той подворотне, но я же не тащу тебя туда, а степенно иду домой, в нашу кроватку.  
– Потому что знаешь, что получишь под ребра или в челюсть за одно только предложение, – должно было быть строго, но получилось скорее устало. До дома оставалось действительно не далеко и Артур искренне надеялся, что его еще хватит на душ.  
– Я буду защищаться! – тут же парировал Имс и шутливо прикрыл пах, вместо лица или обозначенных ребер.

Артур хохотнул и потянул Имса за угол, еще две многоэтажки и они доберутся до своей. 

Артур лежал на кровати и блаженствовал. Как оказалось, сил в нем было достаточно не только на душ, но и секс. То ли Имс так хорошо его знал и научился справляться с его усталостью, то ли Артур недооценивал запасы своего организма. 

Они начали под струями воды, оглаживая и обмывая друг друга, постепенно переходя к более откровенным ласкам: глубокий поцелуй, прикосновение бедра к бедру, ладони на заднице и вот Артур уже прижимался спиной к кафельной стенке, а Имс подхватывал его под ягодицы, чтобы поднять. Несмотря на разгорающуюся страсть, пришлось прерваться, чтобы обтереться: Артур терпеть не мог спать в мокрой кровати. Но даже это занятие Имс сделал эротичным приключением: высушивая влагу на его теле своим губами. Правда, после он проводил по коже влажным языком, но это уже не имело значения.

Покрыв поцелуями его ключицы и уделив очень, очень много внимания и без того чувствительным соскам, Имс спустился ниже и обхватил губами оголившуюся головку твердого члена. Горячая теснота его рта кружила голову, заставляя сердце заходиться и пропускать удары. Артур шире развел ноги и поднял руки вверх, пытаясь ухватиться за изголовье кровати: руки нужно было решительно куда-то деть, иначе он вплел бы пальцы в отросшие волосы Имса. Меж тем сам Имс ласкал и вылизывал член, то забирая поглубже в рот, то почти выпуская его, мучил зараза! Выплывая из марева удовольствия, Артур внезапно осознал, что даже не заметил, как проворные пальцы Имса пробрались внутрь и растягивали его методично и осторожно, оглаживали стенки внутри и расслабляли вход. 

– Имс, это все отлично, Имс, но, может, мы уже перейдем к главному? – терпение никогда не было в числе его достоинств.   
– Обязательно, малыш, – пообещал на секунду оторвавшийся от своего занятия Имс.

Послышался щелчок вскрытого флакона со смазкой, все внутри Артура сжалось в предвкушении, еще чуть-чуть, еще немного. Имс прижался всем телом, провел языком по пересохшим губам Артура, а после нырнул им в рот, увлекая в глубокий, медленный поцелуй.

– Перевернись, – прошептал он, и Артур, довольно улыбнувшись, выполнил просьбу.

Артур слегка приподнял бедра, чтобы ему было удобнее, и протяжно вздохнул, когда Имс вошел медленно, но сразу на всю длину. Имс накрыл его собой, окончательно вдавливая в матрас и стал двигаться мелкими толчками, покрывая короткими поцелуями плечи и шею.

– С самого утра мечтал об этом, – признался Имс и провел кончиком языка по ушной раковине Артура. – Музыку ставил и видел, как мы с тобой под эти ритмы в постели «танцуем».  
– Твои музыкальные ритмы были быстрее, – выдохнул Артур. Медленно разгоравшийся огонь, разливался под кожей раскаленной лавой, обжигая изнутри. – Шевелись, Имс! Шевелись, или я сейчас тронусь!

Имсу не нужно было повторять дважды: рыкнув и, кажется, выругавшись, он приподнялся на локтях, а потом и вовсе встал на колени, подтягивая бедра Артура выше.

– Быстрее, говоришь. Ну, держись, детка!

Артур бы держался, непременно держался, если бы было за что: под рукой оказалась только подушка, но и ее хватило только на то, чтобы заглушать довольные стоны и всхлипы. Пламя уже не горело, полыхало, стремясь вырваться наружу. На коже проступила испарина, голос, кажется сел, костяшки на руках побелели от попыток сильнее сжать простынь. Артур чувствовал себя в центре извержения вулкана, степного пожара и землетрясения одновременно. И это было хорошо. Хо-ро-шо. О чем он и попытался сообщить Имсу, но захлебнулся словами, потому что тот обхватил его член ладонью и довел до оргазма в пару резких движений.

Когда сознание вернулось, Имс лежал сверху и тяжело дышал, попутно пытаясь слизнуть капельки пота с кожи Артура.

– Похоже, нам снова нужно в душ.  
– Хватит и влажного полотенца, – лениво отозвался Артур.  
– Или я опять могу использовать язык вместо него, – в тон ему ответил Имс, сползая на бок.

Вместо ответа Артур улыбнулся и стащил себя с кровати: где-то на полу точно оставалось одно из обозначенных полотенец. Обтершись и постояв у приоткрытого окна, Артур вернулся в постель, где его уже ждал Имс, раскинув руки.

– Нужно дату сменить, – отметил Артур, устроившись удобнее в объятиях Имса и глядя на большой календарь на стене.  
– Утром. Пока не поспали – день не поменялся, – назидательно сообщил Имс. – И вообще, очень странная привычка: поселить дни на стене, а потом отмечать их отбытие: как с родственником прощаешься, провожая его коротким отчетом о произошедшем.   
– У тебя есть альтернативный метод летоисчисления? – поинтересовался Артур.  
– А как же. Воспоминания. Вот мы с тобой вместе уже триста тысяч три воспоминания.  
– Мне нравится эта цифра.  
– Мне тоже, Артур. И утром воспоминаний станет на одно больше, – Имс уже засыпал и речь его становилась едва различимой. – Или два. 

Артур прикрыл глаза, мысленно планируя следующий день, на его губах играла легкая улыбка.


End file.
